The Healer of The Shark
by ThatFlyingEagle
Summary: Hanataro is sent to patrol Karakura in the aftermath of the Winter War due to his prior knowledge and experience there. While patrolling, he stumbles upon an injured arrancar, but his medic impulses don't let him do what his shinigami duty demands. Oneshot, Lemon, HanataroxHarribel.


**Hello readers, and welcome to The Healer of the Shark! This was a request sent to me not too long ago, but the requester has decided to remain anonymous. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Hanataro walked calmly through the warm night, enjoying the relative quiet that the world had been thrown into. The Winter War had been over for a substantial amount of time, and for now at least, things were quiet. Due to Ichigo Kurosaki being in a coma after his usage of a final release or something like that, Hanataro had been assigned to patrol Karakura. Of course, along with Ichigo's friends, like Chad and the Quincy, whose name he forgot, there wasn't really a need for powerful shinigami here.

Hanataro, as a fighter, was probably on the low end of capable shinigami. The only reason he had his seat right now was because of his talent as an emergency response healer. If he was in a different squad, like squad six or seven, he wouldn't have a seat. Not even close. He could hold his own against low level hollows, but anything that was slightly more powerful would be too much for him.

Regardless, he accepted this assignment with a smile. He rather liked the human world and the relative simplicity that it offered. The Soul Society was so steeped with protocol and paperwork and politics that it was sometimes unbearable, at least for him. But here, he could just be by himself. He didn't have to worry about being somewhere at a certain time. He didn't have to worry about who he may or may not be disappointing with his very presence. Captain Unohana liked him, and liked him a lot, but the others groused about him not deserving his seat and all that.

Most of that dislike was based in the fact that other than healing, he couldn't do much else. While it was easy to say that that's exactly why he was in the medical squad and they should stop complaining, he understood what they meant. He honestly wished that he could have someone train him to be a better fighting, but nobody had the patience to deal with him. Even Captain Unohana said that she couldn't do it.

A few times, he had contemplated asking Ichigo to help him out, but then thought better of it. The impatience of the Substitute Shinigami was legendary, and besides…he was too busy saving the world to worry about training someone like Hanataro.

So, he was outwardly content, and silently discontent with where he was as a shinigami. He loved healing, but sometimes…he wished he could do more to help the people that he could call friend. His hand traveled absently to the scar that crossed his chest, a reminder of his weakness in Hueco Mundo. Yeah, maybe Rukia was being controlled by that arrancar, but still. He should have at least been able to defend himself.

He sighed, knowing that nobody blamed him for being injured there. He had gotten so much respect from everyone for volunteering to go in the first place that it didn't matter that he got hurt. Nobody said that he was a coward or weak for that. Still though. He wanted them to say that he was brave for being able to fight, _and_ heal.

He took a moment to stop on the street corner, just in view of the Kurosaki Clinic. Standing outside in the light of a solitary street lamp was Isshin Kurosaki. Hanataro had been keeping up with him, handing him updates about his son's condition in the Soul Society. The elder Kurosaki was a wild man, but he had been invaluable to Hanataro during his time here, often giving the Shinigami food or a place to sleep when the weather was bad.

"Captain Kurosaki." He said in greeting as he walked up next to the man. He had heard all the stories about how Ichigo's father had actually been a captain of squad 10 before he left the Soul Society for the human world. As such, he had maintained this formal greeting, although the man constantly told him not to.

"Enough of that, Hanataro. How is my son?" Isshin asked, holding out a wrapped meal. It wasn't a bribe or anything like that, but rather an act of kindness.

"Last I heard, still in his coma, but his body is healed fully." Hanataro informed the man, keeping his eyes facing the street, just as the elders. This was some sort of ritual they had fallen into. He would arrive and tell the captain about his son, they would chat for a moment, and then he would leave again.

"And his spirit pressure?"

Hanataro winced as the tender subject emerged. It was the big question that surrounded Ichigo in the aftermath of the battle with Aizen. His spirit pressure. The cost of the final release, and when would that cost be paid. He had some information that he knew he had to share, and though it pained him to do so, he had to.

"Leaking," He mumbled. "It's small now; barely a trickle. But it's a trickle that isn't coming back." He informed the elder. He could tell from the pained hum that the man understood what was happening, and probably felt helpless. As a healer, Hanataro had often seen the differing states of people who had loved ones in medical care. Pain, despair, hopelessness, helplessness, anger, defeat. He'd seen it all. Yet, of all of them, helplessness was the worst.

"Thank you." The captain croaked out. He turned silently and returned to his house, leaving Hanataro standing in front of the clinic where the Hero of the Winter War grew up. It seemed fitting that someone who grew up in a clinic would be prepared to make the greatest sacrifice of all. The healer turned and continued to walk down the street, putting distance between himself and the awful feelings permeating that area.

The night grew still and silent again, and Hanataro cherished it. Despite the times that he enjoyed the action and excitement of…things, he enjoyed silence even more. When things were silent, nobody was dying. Or, on the worst end, people were already dead. Much more often than not though, silence meant there was nothing happening, and nothing was better than people dying.

He opened the meal that the elder Kurosaki gave him as he walked, knowing as soon as it was opened that his daughter had prepared it earlier that day. The youngest of the Kurosaki girls was an amazing cook and she usually cooked his package meals, and he loved them. He was about bite into a rice ball when a sound reached his ears, echoing to him from the park he was walking beside.

It wasn't loud. It wasn't something that he would normally take any notice of. If there was any noise in the night apart from his own breathe, he wouldn't have heard it. It was hardly a rustle, but it was there. There was no breeze in the night air, and there was nothing else to prompt it. He looked around, noting that he was all alone. He calmly placed his meal onto the ledge of a small wall and drew his zanpakuto.

He edged up towards the line of bushes that had produced the noise, keeping his sword in front of him. When he reached the bushes, he was surprised to find that whatever had been there as gone. However, when he turned to leave, another sound came to him, this time from further within the park. He held his ground for a bare moment before deciding to investigate.

He worked carefully around the bushes and further in. The sounds, which could have before been described as insignificant, were beginning to get louder, and more discernable. It was almost clear to him now that it was the sound of someone crawling or shuffling. Which, in his experience meant only one thing. Injury. Harm. Blood.

He slowly approach a small thicket, were the sounds had come to a stop. He slowly stepped through the trees and into the thicket, where his breathe ceased. Lying flat on her back was a woman, dark skinned with matted yellow hair. All over her body were cuts, varying from minor to deep gashes, as well as significant bruising.

The clothes that she wore were quite revealing, yet still modest. A jacket hung on her torso, covering her from halfway up her face, down to just below her breasts. It was tight, but it completely covered her chest. A large portion of her toned waist was exposed before a black belt held up white pants which completely covered her legs. In a sheath on her back was a…zanpakuto.

He'd been in Hueco Mundo. He knew exactly what lay before him. This was an arrancar. He'd known that a few, _very_ few had survived the war, so that meant that this one had to be extremely powerful. Yet…he wasn't afraid of her. She might be a powerful arrancar, an enemy to the Soul Society in every way, but to him, she was someone who was injured and in need.

Finally, he met her eyes. They were sharp and narrow, the aqua irises fixed on him in a stare that made his spine tingle. She said nothing as he took another step into the thicket, only trying in vain to back up herself, her arms pushing weakly against the ground. Hanataro watched her sadly, understanding that she was attempting to get away from him, but she couldn't even muster up enough strength to push herself over the ground.

"Who are you?" He asked gently, lowering his blade so that it pointed to the dirt, instead of the injured arrancar. She still ignored him, her scrabbling getting more frantic as she still tried to get away.

"You are going to hurt yourself even more if you keep that up." He said, taking a long step forward. The arrancar snapped her eyes to him, the previously narrowed orbs now wide and burning.

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked icily. Hanataro blinked a few times, processing her words before he shook his head firmly, holding up his hands in defense.

"What? No! Never! W-well I guess I'm supposed to, b-but I'm not going to! M-my name is Hanataro Yamada, and I'm a medic!" He stuttered, realizing that the arrancar thought he was there to murder her. Why would he ever attack and kill a harmless being? This might be an arrancar and all that…and he might be breaking about a thousand laws from the Soul Society, but he would never kill someone who is too injured to even drag themselves.

The woman stopped her frantic movements and stared at him. "You would go back on your duty?" Her voice was flat and emotionless, and it unnerved him.

"You're hurt! I'm a medic! My duty is to help you! Heal you!" He protested, sliding his zanpakuto back into its sheath, hoping that the motion would help solidify his point. He really did intend to heal this arrancar, but she had to let him help her. He couldn't force her to accept the healing.

"You would…heal me?" She said, and he strangely heard some emotion in her voice. Only a little bit, but it was there. Hanataro knew that he was essentially writing his own death certificate by doing this, but he nodded.

"Of course. You're hurt, and I'm an emergency medic. I need you to hold still, though…" He smiled as he knelt down, settling onto his knees next to her. The arrancar didn't move, but she kept a stern glare on him. Hanataro swallowed heavily as he thought again of all the ways that this could backfire on him. Banishment. Execution. For all he knew, this arrancar would slaughter him the moment she was healed.

The soft glow of healing kido came from his hands, and for once, the woman didn't look like a murderous killer. The soothing feel of the kido brought an impromptu groan of pleasure from her. She'd been in such pain that the softness of the kido was like being bathed in hot water, soothing water. Hanataro tried to hold himself down; the moan groan from her had ignited something in him that he didn't want to become apparent.

He wasn't prepared to know that something he was doing to her would bring on that kind of reaction. A tightening in his shihakusho forced a blush to his face which he quickly fought away. He was healing this arrancar, who would probably kill him and then leave. Why was he thinking about doing… _that_ …with her?

He glanced down at her exposed midsection, and found no help there. With the smallest of the cuts rapidly disappearing, the beautiful, brown skin was slowly cleaning itself. It was full and smooth, and looked like it could be as soft as the silk the nobles often wore. Again, he felt blood rushing where it shouldn't be, only this time, she noticed his face before he could clear it off.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, and Hanataro was too preoccupied with his sudden embarrassment to note that the voice was soft and kind, less accusatory and more concerned. He froze and quickly tried to think of something to say. His eyes flashed to hers for a moment, but he saw no anger there. He let out a sigh and decided to tell the truth.

"You have beautiful skin…" He mumbled, knowing that he was playing with fire. It was not often that he had a chance to just speak his mind about things, mostly because people wrote off his opinions and input as useless. Much like they often wrote him off as useless.

"What?" She asked, and he blushed ever more.

"You have very beautiful skin." He said it louder this time, knowing that he projected enough for her to hear him. Being an arrancar, he knew that his words were probably falling on deaf ears, but he couldn't help but say what he thought. Even as he said it, as more dirt and blood was cleared away by his kido, the skin became even more luscious and beautiful.

"My…skin?" She wondered. "What can be beautiful about skin?" Hanataro took a deep breath. He knew he was taking an even greater chance than he already was, but he was already in the deep end with this. Without interrupting the flow of the healing kido, he placed an open palm against her stomach, right above her navel. Her skin was warm and soft, exactly how he imagined it would be.

"It's soft, and smooth…warm to the touch…it's like touching the finest fabric…" Hanataro said softly, enjoying how her skin felt underneath his hand. If what happened by just looking at her skin was bad, then it was a disaster now. There was a significant hardness in his robes that would not go away any time soon.

When he heard nothing, he looked over at the arrancars eyes. They were closed, and he swore he could hear contented humming coming from her. When he pressed a bit harder into her, he noted the small shift in her body, and how she seemed to push up into his hand. His eyes widened curiously, so he picked his hand off her skin, testing the small but incredible question beginning to build in his mind.

Her eyes snapped open, settling on him with an odd shine in them. They looked almost…embarrassed. "A-am I healed yet?" She demanded, averting her eyes from him. Hanataro narrowed his eyes, debating with himself over whether he should take a chance on this or not. While he was no great shakes on the battlefield, Hanataro was reasonably successful with women. Once, he'd been labelled as having a 'boring, but somehow popular with the ladies' look.

"You should be alright now. I imagine your body's natural healing should take effect now…" He said, still debating. He needed to make his choice right now, or he would lose what momentum he had. If he didn't do it, he wouldn't have the guts to try later. He leaned down quickly, pressing his lips to the warm skin of the arrancars midsection.

A loud gasp came out of her mouth, followed by a shuddering in her body. Hanataro picked his lips up and put them to the skin again, leaving small kisses against the dark flesh. His hands were running over her skin, rubbing small circles into her taught muscles, almost massaging them. He knew that what he did was probably still a shock, but he had no died or been pushed off yet, so he continued.

He trailed kisses around her abdomen, shifting up and over so that now he was settled in between her legs. His hands ran along her sides until they settled on either side of her. His kissed trailed up until he met the edge of her jacket, where his lips met a zipper. He stopped and picked his head up, staring down at her. Her own eyes were not of anger, or even surprise. They shined with lust and heat.

He tentatively took the zipper in his teeth, pulling up and hearing the satisfying sound of it coming undone. He watched her eyes with his as he pulled, noting with a warm pride that they were fluttering. He never thought that an arrancar's eyes could _flutter_ , but he supposed that she was also a woman. Finally, the jacket came apart under him, and he looked down at the now exposed chest area.

From her mouth down, all the way to covering each nipple was hollow bone. Surrounding that was more of the delicious skin that he had been tasting earlier, and he wasted no time diving down and running his tongue along the edge of the hollow bone, licking across her chest around each breast. The arrancar audibly gasped this time, and he felt her hands twist into his hair, pushing him down.

He admitted that he was on fire now, and he wanted nothing more than to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, or maybe taste her lips, but…that was all covered with hollow bone. He settled on crawling up further, kisses around her head and eyes.

"W-why are you doing this?" The arrancar stuttered. Hm. That was really cute. An arrancar stuttering. His began to plant kisses on the edge of her cheek bone, just above the line of her mask, eventually travelling over to the corner of her eye.

"Because you're beautiful…" He mumbled between kisses. She really was. Hollow bone, mask and all, she was really an exotic beauty, and one that he had underneath him, practically mewling for his lips. This was great, until he felt her hands unwind from his hair and push him up.

He was going to ask what was wrong, but before he could, she held a finger to his lips, silencing him. He watched, enraptured, as she held her hand over her mouth. After a moment, the mask, as well as the bone covering her breasts, glowed a bright yellow and then disappeared entirely. His eyes widened hungrily when her nipples immediately tightened and he took one into his mouth.

The arrancars back arced off the ground as he suckled at her breast, moaning as he switched to the other one. Once he had his fill of her delicious breasts, Hanataro went up and claimed her lips, kissing her gently. To his expectation, they were as amazing and wonderful as her skin was. Soft, full and delicious, they moved on his in rhythm to his own ministrations.

He was surprised when she forced her tongue into his mouth to fight with him. It was unexpected, but he quickly fought back, deepening the kiss with her as much as he could. His body was ringing with desire as his hands roamed over her. How he would ever be able to tell people that he had slept with an arrancar, he had no clue, but he wasn't going to worry about that now.

"Off." He jerked back at her order, staring at her. He was slightly relieved to see that she was not angry, but rather had hunger in her eyes. He got off her and was surprised when she attacked his shihakusho. The black fabric didn't last long under her hands as she tore it apart. Soon, his skinny chest and torso was revealed. He was embarrassed by his total lack of muscle, but she didn't seem to care.

Now, both on their feet, Hanataro noticed how much taller she was than him. Normally, he might find that intimidating, but it actually put his mouth and the perfect level to lovingly lick and suck on her breasts. He started to regain control again as he pushed her against the tree in the thicket. He heard a tearing sound…and she was naked, having ripped her own pants off.

He dropped to his knees, sliding her thighs around his neck as he dove into her folds, his tongue darting out to taste her. Although she was a hollow, apparently become an arrancar had made her more like them than even Captain Kurotsuchi thought. She was dripping wet, and the heat coming off her only succeeding in making him yet harder.

Her hands pushed him into her further, and he only complied, using the intensity of her moans to gauge what was working. He found her pearl of nerves, taking it into his mouth and sucking hard on it while pushing two fingers into her folds, making the arrancar start bucking wildly. She clenched around his fingers, and he knew that she had reached her climax.

He stood up, licking up her toned belly, and gently laid her down onto the grass. She limply complied, seemingly content to allow him to do what he wished. He quickly shed what was left of his shihakusho, and in one quick move, planted himself deep within her heat.

He was unprepared for how tightly she would grip around him, and he almost finished after only a single stroke. Somehow, he managed to get himself under control enough to begin thrusting, slowly at first, but at a rising pace. The arrancar, who had been silent before, only releasing small moans as the pleasure got too much, now was a mewling, moaning mess of flushed and sweaty skin. Her mouth was set permanently open, her panting and gasps bringing him only more motivation.

He angled himself higher inside her, and drove down, striking a magical spot inside her. She bucked hard, screaming now as he thrust faster and faster, making sure to fill every crevice she had with his member. His hands, previously planted into the grass, now held her hips up at the correct angle so he could further increase his speed without losing the fullness with which he gave her.

As he thrusted from this new position, he felt the edge coming. Beyond it was white hot euphoria, a pleasure so divine and delicious that he drove faster, bring the edge closer as fast as he could. When he was teetering on that edge, she tumbled over her own, and the hard way she squeezed him within her tunnel sent him crashing over his own. He drove as deep as he could, spilling his seed into her.

Together they lay panting, sweaty limbs entangled, fluids intermingled and leaking out from her hole, his own member going limp inside her. He slid himself out with a groan and collapsed onto his back, staring up at the sky. Despite knowing that nobody would ever believe him, that was by far the best sexual experience he had ever been a part of.

He thought about Renji and Ichigo. Of Madarame and Hisagi. Matsumoto and Kira. Even Hinamori would never believe him about it. Her let out a sigh at the thought of it, and it won him the attention of the arrancar.

"What is wrong?" She asked quietly, her voice still unsteady. He tilted his head over to look at her, feeling pride swell as he saw again the beautiful naked form of the woman he had just had sex with. To see her skin still flushed, as well as his own fluid still leaking from between her legs…it made him feel like the greatest man alive.

"Nothing…just that none of my friends would ever believe me if I told them about this." He answered. The arrancar rose to her elbows, pushing herself over to lay beside him. She placed her head on his chest, a single warm arm slung lazily over his body.

"Why is that?"

"Nobody really takes me seriously. Generally, they don't think I'm much of a man…"

"You seem to be plenty of a man, if I go by the singing between my thighs," She answered, and he blushed wildly. It was so…open and clear. She wasn't downplaying what happened, but rather praising him. It felt…amazing.

"It's not tha…well, that too, but they don't take me seriously because I…I can't really fight all that well." It felt weird admitting to the woman that he just had sex with that he couldn't fight…but it felt alright. He felt a kiss be pressed to his flat pectoral, and he craned his head to look into her eyes.

"I can train you." She said matter-of-factly. He jerked in surprise, his eyes widening as the opportunity settled in his mind. "On one condition," She warned. He deflated, but he nodded.

"As long as you are willing to…treat me…" She said suggestively, her hand coming down to grip on his member, which was suddenly hard again. "I will train you to be a greater fighter than all those so called _friends_ of yours." He didn't answer her, but bent forward to capture her lips in a deep kiss.

"I will take you up on that offer…but…who are you? I still don't know your name…" She smirked up at him.

"Tier Harribel. I was the Tercera Espada in Aizen's army." She answered.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy. Show the review button some love, and I hope you all have a great week!**


End file.
